sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Minaka Hiroto
'Minaka Hiroto '(御中 広人), the chairman and founder of MBI with complex of size and a little crazy. Kazehana surmises, that Minaka might be Minato's father. Along with Sahashi Takami he discovered the Sekirei and due to this he feels that this entitles him to be the "Game Master" of the "Sekirei Plan". It is hinted by Seo Kaoru that he might have had something to do with Takehito Asama's death or at the very least did nothing to prevent itSekirei Manga chapter 74. Appearance Minaka is a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. He is entirely wrapped in the color white as he's wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe. His current appearance is a bit different from back to the time when he still attended the university as he had black hair and wore a red scarf. Minakayoungeryears.jpg|Minaka's appearance in 1999 Personality Minaka is considered to be a "super genius" by many due being the founder and chairman of the large cooperation MBI, though Takami thinks that he has gone insane as his actions through out the story seem to support this. Minaka is also described by Matsu as someone with a very charismatic personality and an amazing ability to take actionSekirei Manga chapter 71. He is the one responsible for setting up the Sekirei Plan, all in order to create the "age of gods mythology". He thinks highly of himself as the game master and has come to view the lives of Sekirei as nothing but mere tools in order to achieve his ambition through merciless battles. Due to this, he has created a lot of enemies under who Homura himself, who plans on killing Minaka for playing with the fate of Sekireis. He also likes to entertain the "players" in the game with sending them mails about several unwinged Sekireis and builds recreational facilities where Ashikabi and Sekirei can gather to enjoy their time. This is probably due to the fact that he as "Game Master" feels responsible whether the players in his game are enjoying themselves. He has however no tolerance for people who try to escape the capital and harsh measurements are taken against Ashikabis who break the rules like Minato who was set up to fight against the Disciplinary Squad in a battle royal, as punishment for assisting in the escape of Ashikabi Haruka along with his Sekirei Kuno from the capital. History Many years before the start of the series, Minaka and Takami discovered a huge ship on a deserted island which suddenly appeared in an area in the seas of Japan. In this ship, they found the 108 Sekirei. Minaka used the overtechnology found in the ship to form with MBI one of the most powerful corporations on earth. After Minaka founded MBI, he named the deserted Island "Kamikura Island" and somehow turned the place into his own private land. He managed to remove it from the maps and this resulted into several countries starting to have some suspicion about the past eventsSekirei Manga chapter 71. The countries combined forces and tried to launch a huge attack with a international army but failed due to being exterminated by the newly formed Disciplinary Squad. He appears right after the Disciplinary Squad's victory and starts a conversation with MBI's researcher Takehito. Minaka tells Takehito that it was correct to leave the adjustments of the Sekirei to Takehito as the results were splendid. Takehito tells him that despite their victory, he feels like he hasn't achieved anything. He was hoping to create something above mankind after he understood the "over-technology", but he feels more like he still is doing the same thing as normal humans do. Minaka however, responds that he is rather excited even after Takehito told him that many people died. Minaka states that those who spat on the heavens, bring things like death, to themselves and nothing more. Furthermore, Minaka informs Takehito on his new plan in which he wants to create "an new age of gods", "a world of gods", "a story of gods", "legend of miracles" and that he strives to revive this worlds with his own hands. This was the start of Minaka's Sekirei PlanSekirei Manga chapter 72. Synopsis Minaka's first appearance in the story is when Minato gets an phone call right after the winging of Musubi. On the phone, Minaka congratulates Minato for being chosen as a legit partner for one the "Sekirei". Minato questions him on his identity and Minaka responds amused on his way of greeting. Musubi however, recognizes Minaka as "the professor and CEO" and greets him which confuses Minato as he still doesn't understand who the man is. Minaka finds it interesting that Minato has never heard of him before as he asks Minato if he ever reads the newspaper or watches the TV. To Minato's surprise is Minaka quite knowledgeable about his personal information like his name and the fact that he failed school twice. Minaka tells him that there's nothing that he doesn't know and moves on to the main subject. He explains through the phone that Minato has entered the "Sekirei Plan", a game which involves 108 free roaming Sekirei who are destined to fight and fight until there remains one who is allowed to ascend. Those who will overcome the odds in this game will be the ones to decide the fate of this world. Minato not impressed in the slightest, tries to hang up but Minaka quickly stops in a attempt to convince how awesome his project is. Minaka however warns him that he is responsible for keeping it secret and he's not allowed to leak out information about the entire project because the entire MBI would retaliate against him if it happened. He tells Minato to take care of Musubi and says farewell to both. Later on as time hits 12 o'clock, he appears to be standing on the MBI building and tells that according to the records, a Sekirei was delivered by the blessing of the gods and questions what will happen now after the descending of 108 Sekireis in the world. The Green Girl Some time later, a mail is spread to all participants of the Sekirei Plan, telling them about "the green girl". It appears from a conversation between Sahashi Takami, the MBI head researcher and Homura, that she was not able to stop Minaka from telling everyone through mail the location of a unwinged Sekirei. Minaka told the Ashikabis in the mail: "There is a cute Sekirei in that place, first come, first serves. You could be the one to give it wings." Also on Minaka's orders, is MBI's announced relief around the location of the unwinged Sekirei, actually an expedient where residents are placed in shelters so it can raise whatever kind of trouble they want. Homura tells Takami that Minaka will pay his debts for playing with fire but Takami responds that Minaka is not the kind of person to understand such literally expressions. Homura ends the conversation with telling Takami that he would kill Minaka one day. The Second Stage He later appears again, explaining more about the corporation MBI. He tells that with money, power and connections, he and MBI, managed to seize control on the world and that there's no fear for someone stopping them. He states that even for his little Sekireis, he would play the role of clown in order to set up this so called huge festival, here in the Tokyo capital. Minaka finishes his speech and announces that the "Sekirei Plan" is about to enter the second stage. Later in the day, he appears on TV and shares the message that MBI, officially has occupied Tokyo. With this, Minaka managed to turn Tokyo into a battleground for the SekireiSekirei Manga chapter 17. After Minato managed to make Haruka and Kuno escape from the Capital he's seen in Homura's flashback. It shows that Homura questioned Minaka in the past about his unstable body while both being surrounded by fire. Minaka amused replies that Homura's going through all this because he's playing in a funny game and in case his condition means nothing but despair, that he should try to oppose this fate. Minaka tells Homura before he disappears that "at the end of the game" he would understand his own existence. After Homura decides to take a bath in order to set all his facts straight, a mail appears from Minaka, directed to all the Ashikabis in the capital under who Minato, Yukari, Higa and Mikogami. He tells in the mail that today he would reward them with some very interesting information that involves the last unwinged Sekirei. Minaka informs the Ashikabis that they can find Homura in the northern area and notes that only the fastest one would be able to wing the last unwinged Sekirei. After sending the message, Takami who noticed what he did, slaps him and questions him on his motive for doing this. Minaka responds that the capital became too calm and that the players might start to get bored, so he decided to arrange this event as a trigger for the third stageSekirei Manga chapter 55. The Third Stage After Homura was winged by Minato, Minaka declares that the chaotic second stage finally has ended. He reminisces about the past when he and Takami found the Sekirei and how exciting that day was. Minaka announces that the malevolent third stage will start now and questions who will win and advance to the next stageSekirei Manga chapter 69. The third stage begins officially when Seo and two other Ashikabi receive a call from Minaka who invites them for the upcoming matchSekirei Manga chapter 74. He tells them on the phone that the next stage has started although he receives a hostile treatment from Seo who hasn't forgiven Minaka for being responsible for Takehito's death. Minaka doesn't seem to care as he tells Seo that he'll be looking forward to witness Seo's ability which was granted by Takehito. Minaka has also prepared the rules as he announces that the match will have three teams participating with each Ashikabi being forced to join his Sekirei in the battle and the prize would be the treasure of the gods or better called the "Jinki". The arena for the battle that Minaka prepared was an old factory, and the Jinki was somewhere hidden and thus the first person to find the Jinki, would be crowned as the winner of the match. Minaka also notes that each match might have different rules which also applies to the arena, and with that, wishes the participants "Mikogami", "Sanada" and "Seo" good luck in winning the match. He's later seen commenting on the battle between Sanada and Seo during the first match, saying that it's accepted to see such an battle which surprised Minato although he claims his early comment as just a joke. The first match ends with Mikogami finding the Jinki although Minaka proceeds to start with the second match as he has set up a arena in the east; "The MBI Dome". He tells through the transmission that the first match was fairy interesting enough to apply the same rules in the second match, which shocks Minato and others because of the way he chooses his rules. After the second match which had five groups participating, Minaka reappears on the screen announcing the name of the winners and jokes about starting immediately with the third match. He informs that that the third match will be held another day with a other location and that he'll be looking forward to the next match. Minaka appears a few chapters later again in order to start the third match in which the three Ashikabis Minato, Higa and Natsuo are forced to participateSekirei Manga chapter 84. Minaka explains that each Ashikabi is allowed to bring three Sekirei along and has reserved the Capital Chuuou Junction as a arena for the participants. According to Benitsubasa and the others who were heading to the arena, the director decided to put effort into adding smoke in junction and block off the express ways in order to show the power of the MBI to the world. When Minaka confirmed that all the participants arrived in the arena, he started to explain the rules which were basically fighting each other in a battle royale and the last team standing would receive the Jinki. Although according to Matsu, Minaka is using this match as a cover up in order to take care of the 2 groups who're breaking the rules; Higa who is against the Sekirei Plan and Minato who broke the rules when he assisted the escapees. The third match ends with Tsukiumi defeating the last Sekirei on the battlefield with her Norito and the victory goes to Minato. Minaka who is clinging onto a rope ladder, appears from the sky with a Jinki in order to hand over this treasure to Minato. The rope however breaks and Minaka falls down although it appears later on the be a look-a-like doll that resembles Minaka. He asks through the speaker in the doll if they enjoyed his little amusement and Minato receives Jinki No.3. He tells through the speaker that if the Jinki are gathered together, they would form the key to access the power of the gods and asks what the Ashikabis would do with such power when the day arrives. Minato who didn't seem to get what Minaka was at, demanded more information from the doll but it was destroyed by Homura out of frustration before it could self-destruct in order to protect highly classified informationSekirei Manga chapter 95. Anime and Manga differences *In the Manga, Minato receives a phone call from Minaka who informs him about the Sekirei Plan. In the anime, the TV suddenly goes on and Minaka appears on the television screen in order to inform Minato about the Sekirei Plan. *In the Manga, Minaka doesn't appear during the escape of Ashikabi Haruka Shigi and Sekirei Kuno. In the anime however he is seen commenting on the event and seemed to be rather enjoying the fact that some of the players are improvising themselves in his game. References Category:MBI